Darkest before the dawn
by Dramione is canon
Summary: Draco is back at Hogwarts after the war, but is he really back? Draco becomes addicted to drugs and alcohol, but he has also become suicidal. McGonagall makes Hermione in charge of Draco's wellbeing. What will happen?
1. Their first week

_**Darkest Before the dawn**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own this plot and any OC.**

Chapter 1:

The war was over.

_over._

Hermione frowned at this small word, it shouldn't be a big deal but it was. As happy as she was that the war was over, the word just came back to haunt her. She just thought about how Fred's life was _over_, How Lupin and Tonk's lives were _over,_ how everything was pretty much _over_.

Hermione stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed as hard as she could, forgetting about putting a Silencio charm on her room. She heard footsteps coming to her room, so she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheek, when a drunk looking Draco Malfoy bursed into the room.

~ (Flashback) ~

_Hermione was rushing over to the head mistresses office, she had been told McGonagall needed to see her and it was urgent. She ran up to the gargoyle statue and muttered the password_

''_Flying Feathers''_

_The gargoyle started turning, and she stepped on rushing up the stairs to find a sad looking Draco Malfoy sitting in front of McGonagall's desk._

''_ '' McGonagall welcomed, gesturing towards the chair beside Malfoy._

''_What do you need Head Mistress?'' Hermione asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear._

''_I have some, serious matters to discuss with you '' McGonagall said glancing over towards Malfoy_

''_Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be best that you left now'' McGonagall told him_

_Draco got up to leave but not before insulting her, obviously_

''_Don't be too worried, you filthy mudblood'' he snickered and walked out of the room._

''_Not to be rude, but what is going on?'' Hermione asked, getting impatient_

''_Mr. Malfoy has been hurt beyond repair during the war, and he has turned to drugs and alcohol, and not to disturb you but he has gone suicidal''_

_Hermione snorted, why on earth would she care about Malfoy? He had tortured her all these years and not once has he cared for her._

''_ , I would like for you to watch over Mr. Malfoy this year. You will both be moved into the head dorms, since you can't watch him in the dungeon from Gryffindor tower.'' McGonagall explains_

~ (Flashback ended) ~

''Hurt yourself Granger? '' Draco snickered taking a swing from a fire whiskey bottle in his hand

''Whats it to you?'' Hermione snapped at him eyeing the fire whiskey bottle in his hand. ''Dammit Malfoy!'' Hermione shrieked at him, grabbing the bottle. ''Reducto!'' Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the bottle, now exploding into tiny pieces

''What the bloody hell was that for Granger?'' He spat at her, reaching for his wand

''Accio wand'' Hermione exclaimed, and his want flew over to her, and she tucked it into her robe pocket.

''What the Fuck Granger?'' Malfoy whined, Hermione shoved him out of her room and closed the door, reaching for her wand and setting a silencing charm over her room as she climbed into bed.

Draco cursed as he picked up a new fire whiskey bottle from the ground and took a sip. He didn't want Granger taking care of him he was perfectly fine taking care of himself, who cares that he, does drugs and drinks alcohol on a daily basis to ease away the pain from the war? Certainly not Granger.

Draco was furious, furious that his mother had the nerve to talk to the head mistress about his addictions, furious that she wanted that filthy mudblood Granger taking care of him. His mother had no right he was 19 years old, he was an adult.

Draco eyed the room suspiciously and placed another handful of pills into mouth, as he washed it down with some beer.

Draco laughed, the muggles weren't that bad, they had invented this glorious thing.

He heard Granger moving around in her room; her footsteps had become louder as he heard her open the door. Draco panicked he went to grab his wand to Reducio his items so Granger couldn't see them but then her remembered that she took his wand.

He heard her screaming at him, about that this is wrong, that this shouldn't be the way he solves his problems. But he didn't care what he said; he could do whatever he wanted. He wasn't going to listen to a mudblood like her.

Draco Laughed, when she yelled her curls bounced around on her shoulders. Oh how he wished he could rip them off her head, just to hear her scream.

He shook his hand, in a dismissive way hoping that she would get the message that he wasn't listening to her but it made her scream louder.

_Wow, Granger sure is hot when she rambles _he thought. _Whoa. Why the bloody hell would I think that? Must be the pills and liquor taking over._

Draco went to stand up and go look for more liquor, But Granger stopped him by pushing him back down on the couch. ''No, Your staying here Malfoy'' She told him. ''Fuck off you mudblood'' Draco spat at her. Draco watched as her hand lifted from her side and hit him across the face , he didn't feel it, all he felt was all the liquor go to his head and he blacked out.

Hermione hated the hospital wing; it was so depressing to her. Hospitals reminded her of death and death caused her to remember the war.

Dammit Hermione the war is _over_

It doesn't mean I can't grieve!

She let out a laugh, typical Hermione having a conversation with herself.

came rushing down the hospital hall with a small vile in her hands

''Excuse me Poppy, but what is that?

''Oh Don't worry , it's just going to wake him up'

She snorted, Worry? About that low life git? Not in a million watched as Poppy sat him up, and placed the potion down his throat, in the next few minutes he began to stir.

She shifted in her seat, to be facing him more as he opened his eyes ''Granger?'' he asked quietly

''What Malfoy?'' she asked him crossing her legs on her chair

''What am I doing here?''

"You told me to ''Fuck off'' and I slapped you, I guess the slap caused the alcohol to go to your head and you passed out'' She snickered

''Oh. How did I get here?''

''I took you'' She told him

Draco looked appalled

''Don't worry Princess, I didn't soil your robes'' She told him sarcastically

"Whe-'' Draco asked but Hermione interjected

''Just sleep okay Malfoy?'' Hermione casted the deep sleep spell on him, and he slowly closed his eyes and not soon after that he was snoring.

Hermione snorted, of course the Slytherin prince snored. Draco looked peaceful when he was sleeping, there were no glare lines he looked happy, he looked .. _cute_. and before Hermione could stop herself she kissed him.

Hermione was disgusted at what she just did, she couldn't believe she _kissed Draco Malfoy_!

(A/N: Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I will be trying to update as much as possible! Since schools out in 5 days I don't think it will be a problem.)

(Also Don't forget to leave some reviews, I would love to hear what you guys thought of it)


	2. Another death

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but i own this plot**

* * *

Draco frowned

He was walking through the corridors, on his way to double potions with the Gryffindorks, when he heard people whispering. He heard people a 4th year hufflepuff whisper to her friend;

''Did you hear; Draco Malfoy is getting babysat by Hermione Granger''

Draco glared at her, she looked at him with wide eyes and then, her and her friend went bolting down the corridor. He smirked, Hufflepuffs; so weak.

_Draco, please promise me that you'll stop, just for two days, not forever just for two days. Your Fathers in Azkaban and its awful lonely in the manor without him here. I want you to still be alive for Christmas holidays. I want you to come home_

Draco snorted, remembering his mother's words. Why should he give a damn about his father, he never cared for him, not even when he was dying. Draco cringed at the memory

_The Dark Lord had casted the 'Sectumsempra'' spell on him and Draco had no time to deflect the spell, it just hit him. So now, Draco lie on the ground bleeding to death, he couldn't die today though. His Father was coming to see how his training was doing, he needed to be impressed. His Father walked into the room and walked over to Draco's bleeding body._

_Draco tried to get up to fight again, but it only resulted in him being in more pain. His dad looked him in the eye with no sign of emotion in his eyes. His dad wasn't just going to let him die was he? Was he?_

_Lucius got up, and started to walk away in disgust but before he left Draco's arm grazed the end of his cloak and Lucius whipped around furiously and kicked him away._

''_Don't ever touch me'' _

Draco opened the door to his potions class and he walked to his seat beside his best friend,

Blaise Zabini

Draco slumped down in his seat, as the new potions professor rambled, on, and on, and on. Every time he was in this classroom it just caused him more pain. Snape was dead, and all it was his fault. Voldemort killed Snape to get the full possession of the elder wand, when really, it was his.

He should have been the one to die; not Snape.

''Turn to page 354'' the potions professor told them, sitting down at his desk.

''Okay Blaise, you get right on that'' Draco said, putting his feet on his desk, and resting his arms behind his head. Blaise just snorted hitting him on the head with the text book. ''Watch it Malfoy'' Blaise told him. ''Last name basis now, _Zabini_?'' Draco asked, lazily opening his text book.

Page 354

**Dreamless sleep potion**

Add 3 horned slugs

Stir clockwise 5 times

Add 2 drops of Moondew

Add 5 petals from an Aconite

Stir counter clock wise until the brown colour has turned a light shade of blue

''Grangers looking kind of hot now a days'' Blaise said to him, wiggling his eyebrows, Draco just laughed, ''yeah, like I'd shag a filthy mudblood like her''. ''Draco, the wars ov-'' ''I know Blaise! I know the wars over! Bloody hell! Just because it's over doesn't mean I can't still loathe her'' Draco interjected and slumped down in his chair.

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall, and walked over to the Gryffindor table beside Ron and Harry.

''Mione!'' Ron exclaimed giving her a light squeeze

''..What do you want Ronald?'' Hermione joked, knowing that it would have to do with his Charms homework.

''What? Can't a guy give his best friend a hug, without wanting anything?'' Ron said innocently, Hermione gave him the look she always gave him when he tried to decline wanting homework help.

''Fiineee, 'Mione, I really need you to do my Charms homework'' Ron told her taking a bite of an English muffin.

''Ronald. I will not _do _your charms work, but I will _help_ you.'' Hermione told him waving to Ginny as she sat down beside Harry.

''Really Ronald? If you just paid attention in class you wouldn't need 'Mione to do you work for you'' Ginny told him giving Harry a quick kiss.

''Ugh, Gross Ginny. Seriously? Get a room.'' Ron said pretending to gag himself, ''Oh shut it, Your just jealous'' She told him. ''Right,'' Ron said to her starting a conversation with Neville.

''Oh! Mione, how's everything with Draco? Ginny said with a whisper

''What! Your dating Malfoy? Seriously Mione! That lowlife git!'' Ron exclaimed at her

''NO! Ronald, I am most certainly am _not _dating Draco Malfoy. I'm looking after him since his mother doesn't trust him. He's been having … problems'' Hermione told him reassuringly

Hermione got up from the table, grabbed her book; Hogwarts, A History , and scanned the room for Draco, Just to see if she needs to check up on him in the dorms. But he was there at the Slytherin table already staring at her.

* * *

Draco slumped down on his bed, closing his eyes trying to rid the memories of his past. Potions class had been too much for him, it was the class that his godfather had taught. He had enough of death, he had enough of _everything_.

He jumped when he heard an owl tapping on his window pane, Draco got up, twisted the handle and snatched the letter from his owl; Cepheus. He ripped open the letter and read it; Draco felt tears forming in his eyes, and since no one was here; he let them fall. He read the note over and over again, he didn't want to believe what was written but he had to.

He picked up the closest thing he could get his hands on; his lamp and hurled it against his wall, walking over to the shattered pieces and picking up the sharpest one he could find and walked towards the loo.

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor with her head down reading her book; Greek mythology. Greek Mythology fascinated her to no end, mainly because she was named after Hermione the eldest daughter of Helen and Menelaus. Ever since she was little her parents would read her stories from this book.

''Boo!'' someone had whispered in her ear, as they covered her ears

''Ronald!'' Hermione exclaimed hitting him on the arm, ''You startled me!''

''Sorry 'Mione'' Ron mumbled

''Where are you going?'' Harry asked going the two halves of the golden trio,

''Oh, I'm going to my dorm; gotta go check up on ferret'' Hermione groaned turning the corner

''Ugh, Hermione why can't you just let him kill himself already'' Ron groaned

''Ron! As much as I despise him; death should never be wished upon anyone!'' Hermione told him walking up to the painting that lead to the head dorms ''Bye, you two!'' Hermione called out to them as she walked through the portrait.

Hermione through her bag on the ground and threw herself onto the couch, exhausted. She lay there for what felt like an eternity when she heard muffled cries coming from Draco's bedroom.

''Draco?'' Hermione called out; grabbing her wand , "Draco?" She called out again opening his door. She noticed a shattered lamp on the ground , she sighed; pointing her wand at the ground ''Reparo'' she mumbled and continued following the cries.

''Draco?'' Hermione asked opening the door to the loo and found him sitting in the washroom; his wrist filled with cuts and covered in blood. Hermione gasped, ''Draco'' Hermione whispered,

''Get the fuck away from me Granger, I'm not in the mood'' He tried to yell; but it only came out a whisper

''Draco, I need to get you to the hospital wing'' Hermione told him

''Why? They're just cuts'' He told her; repeating what he said once more before passing out _''They're just cuts''_

_Two pass outs in 2 days. Great. _

Hermione went to go pick him up when something fell out of his pocket; a letter, and not just a letter a letter from his dad. Hermione knew Lucius would never write to Draco unless it was important so she did the thing any babysitter would do she read it.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror at the letter;

_Draco,_

_Narcissa is dead_

_Lucius_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the first chapter! I know this plot is .. upsetting but the war did do a lot of damage to people.**

**Don't forget to review! And if your going through a depression; don't fret, come talk to me.**


End file.
